Bernie Ain't Got Nothin' On Me
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Grounds for Force Now that I have set up my command post, my first order is for you and everyone to be in tip-top shape. We cannot let ourselves eat the sweets of the land and turn into lazy bodies! ☐ Help the Corporal find a place to set up. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean off the ground. Tap the Training Ground to clean. : 00:10:00 This should be an adequate place for you and I to set up a standard training wall. Yes, you and I is what I said. TASK COMPLETE! “The personal trainer had to quit her job because it wasn't working out.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wall and Tall Preparation is the single most important aspect of any battle situation. When your body is prepared for anything, your mind and spirit will soon follow suit! We shall seek in the Jungle slabs of stone to build us a wall to climb. ☐ Find stone for the Corporal. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect the stone. Tap the Stone to collect. : 01:00:00 Excellent work, old chap! You are quite the resourceful squire. TASK COMPLETE! “Someone should train the Corporal on humility.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wall and Tall II I trust you understand my plans for this ground. Start constructing the wall on the north side of the ground. ☐ Use the stone to build the training wall. Tap the Training Ground to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Why not make it higher? Do you not think I can handle it? Ha ha, you are certainly not aware of my abilities. TASK COMPLETE! “Nothing is higher than the Corporal's arrogance.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rock Footing I do not believe everyone can train in the same fashion I am accustomed to. I will make things a bit easier for you and the other novices. ☐ Search for the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect the colored stones. Tap the Color Stones to collect. : 01:00:00 Ah yes. These will do the job. It will make things much easier. TASK COMPLETE! “Don't ever say I was too tough on you!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rock Footing II Let us place these on the wall. It will help you get your footing when you are on the climb. ☐ Place the stones on the wall. Tap the Training Ground to upgrade. : 05:00:00 I do not need additional help during the climb. I refuse to use these! But you and the others should. Don't try to be a hero. TASK COMPLETE! “Very few have it in them to be a Royal Marine.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rubber Soul That old pirate fella has informed of rubber piles, somewhere on the other side of the Island. I trust you know how to steer this air ship. ☐ Search the Island! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Land the air ship! The old man was correct. I was assured his mouth was full of lies. Perhaps he does have some sense after all... TASK COMPLETE! “Unlike some others..” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rubber Soul II I would like for you to take the reins on this one. I will watch whilst you place these rubber hoops down. I am curious to see how serious you are about exercise. ☐ Set up the course with the Corporal. Tap the Training Ground to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Ahh, I see you are committed! This are certainly placed in proper order. Fine spacing between each hoop! TASK COMPLETE! “The crazy frog was ker-mitted to the hospital.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rope Hope When we were on our search for the rubber hoops, I am quite certain I saw white rope. Shall we have another look? ☐ Search the Island! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Ah yes, down there, squire! I have located the rope. TASK COMPLETE! “He should work on locating some tact.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Training Time We have all the equipment we require to start our training. Would you like me to go first? To show you how it is done.. ☐ Start your training! Tap the Training Ground to complete. : 07:00:00 18 seconds! I am a bit rusty. I can certainly improve that mark. TASK COMPLETE! “I know to you it is impressive, but I can do much better.” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=My Own Private Burrow |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Dec-10 |Version=2.2.8-2013.12.10 }}